Beautiful Awakening
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Sarah Burrows was travelling with the Winchesters for most of her life. She said she'd never fall in love with anyone. But will a certain angel change that?
1. The meeting

A/N..

As again, I only own the OC...  
Time after time- John Barrowman.  
--------------------

SARAH P.O.V

Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and I were all sitting around the table in a cheap and stindgy hotel room.

"This is absolutley hopeless guys" I sigh closing my book with a bang.

Sam followed in suit "Agreed"

Dean shook his head "I'm telling you, an angel pulled me out of hell"

I give him a disapproving look "Bull squat. Angels so don't exist"

"Oh yeah. Castel......." No answer "Castiel" Dean shouted. Determined to prove me wrong once again.

"Yeah, see. Don't exist" I smiled smugly. Trying not to laugh.

"Who doesn't exist?" A voice asks from behind me.

I quickly spin around and in a blink of an eye Sam is between me and the man.

"W-who are you?" I hear myself stutter.

The man smiled gracefully "Castiel. I'm the angel that pulled Dean out of hell"

Sam looked back at Dean, who shrugged "Told you so".

I just gaped at the angel.

"Um nice to meet you"

I thought I might do the honorable thing, so I stepped forward and held out a hand, which Castiel shook then immidiently dropped it.

I feel myself give him a strange look, he stares at me with such intensity that I want to run and hide.

"So you pulled him out. Why?" Sam asks from behind me.

"Because God has great plans for him" Castiel stated.

"Uh huh" I nod.

"Like what?" Sam asks again

"Ya know what? You are so nosey" I accuse to Sam.

I look at Castel, I swear on my life I saw a small smile tug at his mouth.

" I need to go" Castiel immidiently pipes up.

And in a second he's gone.

"What a freak" I huff.

I look at Dean who was standing behind Sam. He had picked up a book and kept reading it.


	2. Castiel's POV

Smooth-Santana feat. Rob Thomas.

----------------------------------

CASTIEL'S P.O.V

I was casually watching an old charge of mine. Hannah her name was. She needed help with a new power. So I gave it to her.

"_Castiel" _I hear my name being called, it's Dean Winchester "_Castiel"  
_  
Maybe I should go answer him.

I quickly gather my thoughts and try to train on where my charge is.

"_Yeah see, don't exist"_ I hear Sarah gloat to Dean.

I smile to myself as I apparate behind her.

"Who doesn't exist?" I know exactly who she is talking about.

Sam runs protectievly between Sarah and me, like I was about to lunge forward and attack them.

"W-who are you?" Sarah stutters.

I can't help but smile at Sarah as she tries to compose herself. Always such a warrior.

"I'm Castiel, I'm the angel who pulled Dean out of hell"

Sam looks back at Dean who shrugs "I told you so"

I watch as Dean picks up a book and begins reading it.

Sarah is gaping at me. "Um, nice to meet you" She gracefully puts out her hand as to let me shake it. So I do.

The second our hands touched, I felt the electricity flow through my body. I can't feel this way. It's a sin.

I quickly drop her hand and begin to study her. she gives me a perplexed look, but I continue to try and work her out.

"So you pulled him out. Why?" Sam brings me back to reality.

"Because God has great plans for him" And it's the truth.

"Uh huh" Sarah nods. The way she does that. Doesn't make her look stupid at all.

"Like what?" Sam asks again.

Sarah turns to look at him "Ya know, You are so nosey" She accuses.

I can't hold in a smile. It tugs at the corner of my lips.

I can't be here around her. She jumbles my brain. I've never felt these feelings in all my existance.

"I need to go" I hear myself regrettably say.

And I quickly leave.

It was a sin what I was feeling for her. But why is such a pleasurable thing such a sin?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Woah, I can't believe people actually like this story. Lol.

Thanks to Lee and Castellover for reviewing. xoxoox

Better days-Pete Murray.

Sarah doubled over in laughter. "He looks like a friggen' tax accountant" She cried trying to compose herself.

"Well, what I want to know is why he dragged you, of all people, out of hell?" Sam mumbled to himself.

Sarah gave him a stern look "And your complaing....?" She wiggled her head from side to side.

"I'm not it's just...Dean isn't the most God crazy person I know"

"No shit shirlock" Sarah replied in her Australian accent.

"So are you guys convinced?" Dean asked, finally speaking.

"I suppose so" Sarah grinned

Sam nodded in agreement. "Good, 'cause I uh, wanna go to the pub" Dean said standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I'm coming" Sam yelled after Dean as they left the room.

"I'm staying here" Sarah called after them.

----------------------------

It was going on 12.30 am. And Sarah was myspacing everyone on Sam's computer.

She felt him, before she saw him.

"Dean's not here" She called behind her.

Castiel sat on a chair opposite her "I'm not looking for Dean"

Sarah looked up from the laptop. "Then who are you looking for?" She asked.

"You" Castiel said it so gracefully, it made Sarah get butterflies in her tummy.

She coughed a bit and then looked back at Castiel "How come?"

Castiel stood up "You need to prepare yourself for battle. The sixty-six seals are being broken. The appocolypse is near" He said. Sarah looked in his eyes, and saw an emotion that she thought she would never see. Fear.

"You're scared" Sarah stated.

"All the my brothers are. So is my father. Thats why I dragged Dean out. He's a soldier."

Sarah nodded. Suppressing a yawn.

"Sleep" Castiel whispered.

Sarah shook her head. "Can't".

Castiel gave her a confused look "Why not?"

Sarah smiled tiredly "I still have nightmares over my parents death"

He looked at her, right into her soul.

Sarah slowly stood up and made her way over tho her bed. She was sharing with Dean tonight.

"Goodnight Sarah" Castiel smiled, tucking her in.

"Goodnight Angel-boy" She smirked.

And before long, the darkness had succumbed me.

**Next time.....  
**_  
"What happened?"She hears a male voice say.__  
_

_As Sarah lays, eyes closed, not sure if she is going to wake. He bends down and kisses her lips.  
"I'm sorry" He whispers.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Song 4 mutya- Groove Amanda

----------------

It was 2.30am according to Sarah's phone when she answered it.

"Hello city mourge, spare parts division. How may I direct your call?" She answered sleeply.

"Hey sis. 'Sup?" Her best friend Hannah asked.

"Heya. Just sleeping. What do ya want?"

"Just want to know, do you want to go clubbing tonight?"

Sarah seriously considered this proposition. "Sure. where do I meet you?"

Hannah squeeled "At C4 in twenty minutes" And then the line went dead.

Sarah got up slowly and quietly as not to wake Sam, Dean was out with his hoe for the night.

She dressed and put on make-up. Then snuck out the door.

-----------------------------

It took around ten minutes to walk to the club where she saw Hannah.

"Oh my god, you look hot!" She exclamed.

Sarah spun around.

"Right back at ya!" Sarah laughed.

They both went and stood in the line and waited.

By the time they reached the start of the line, it was already 3.00am.

They entered the club and walked up to the bar.

"Hey Sez. That guy's checking you out."Hannah gasped pointing behind Sarah.

She looked behind her to see Castiel sitting at the bar watching her, drinking what looked like soft drink.

"That's Dean's stalker" Sarah joked.

Sarah made her way over to Castiel who smiled up at her.

"Did you just smile?" Sarah asked in a mock seriousness.

"What are you doing here? I thought we already said goodnight." She asked sitting next to him.

Castiel took another sip of his drink. "A demon might get you while you are here. You're vunrable"

Sarah rolled her eyes "And I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself if it happens. I'm eighteen dude"

Castiel laughed "If that's what you want, I'll leave"

Sarah smiled " If you want to stay you can, but I don't need to be looked after"

Sarah bliked and he was gone. Like he was never there.  
--------------------------

It was just on 7.30 in the morning when the girls called it in.

"So I shall see you again when you are next in town?" it was more of a statement then a question.

Sarah nodded and gave her best friend a hug.

"Don't get eaten" Hannah yelled to her retreating back.

Sarah laughed and walked down an allyway to get back to the motel. It was daylight so she didn't worry about demons or muggers.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking down here by yourself" She heard a voice say.

Sarah quickly spun around to come face to face with a black eyed demon. "Shit" She whispered.

She was flung up on to a wall, her head slamming against it.

Sarah grabbed out a bottle of holy water from her bag and squirted on the demon.

It quickly ran off. She walked about three steps before she fell on the ground, letting the darkness consume her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She could hear chatter.......She could hear the boys. So clearly.

She could hear what they were saying. Even if her eyes wouldn't open.

"What happened?" She hears a male voice say....Castiel.

"She was ambushed. We found her in an allyway" That must be Sam's. The voice is to soft to be Dean's.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asks.

"He's gone to the pharmacy to et some supplies for when she wakes up. If she wakes up" Sam replies.

"Do you mind looking after her for a minute? I need to get something to eat" Sam asks.

The room is all quiet and she hear a door close.

---------------------

As Sarah lays, eyes closed, not sure if she is going to wake. He bends down and kisses her lips.  
"I'm sorry" He whispers_._

_  
_"I should have stayed at the club and looked out for you"

His father was going to have a fit. He was going to have his grace taken away from him for sure.

He was in love with this girl. He knew that now. But he didn't want to fall.

Once again, he has to choose between his head and his heart._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disturbia- Rihanna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah slowly opened up her eyes to see Dean and Sam sitting beside her quietly talking.

"Sarah jessica parker walked into a bar and the bartender goes. Why the long face?" Sarah choked out of her dry mouth.

Sam and Dean turned to see Sarah smiling up at them.

"Well, wasn't that nifty" Dean mumbled.

Sam punched his shoulder "How are you feeling?"

"Suprisingly good" Sarah replied sitting up.

"Glad to see your awake" A gentle voice said.

"Hi Cas." Sam smiled.

Dean shot up "Dude, I'm so buying you that freaking bell" He panted.

Sarah smiled "I'd go that extra line and call him Cassie"

"My name is Castiel" The angel growled.

Sarah walked over to him and began patting his shoulder "Chilax dude".

Castiel kept a straight face while his insides did a happy dance.

"Do you ever smile?" Dean asked

"Even better yet. Do do you have a sense of humor?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow.

Castiel said nothing and still kept his face straight.

"So is that a no?" Dean asked, curious.

Sarah ran to Dean and hit his arm "You got a dud"

Dean began to rub his arm "Ow" he mumbled.

"So whats wrong? Why are you here?" Sam asked, finally speaking.

Castiel lent against the wall "We found out where a seal is. We need to protect it" He began.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, Already beginning to pack.

"Nervana. St Michals cathedral" Castiel finished.

"What a dick" Sarah sighed.

Castiel stiffled a laugh. Which went unnoticed by everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had all finished packing around 12pm.

Dean was packing everyone's stuff into the Impala, Sam was reading the map, and Sarah was talking to Castiel in the carpark.

"I don't need to say be careful?" Castiel spoke quietly.

Sarah shook her head getting her pink ipod out of her pcket.

"Good. This is extreamley dangerous"

Sarah, plugged in an earphone to her ear "Then why the hell are you sending us?"

Castiel laughed, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Sarah smiled "See ya around" She waved.

Castiel watched as the Impala pulled out of the carpark and onto the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

Denial- Sugababes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew better then to fall for a human. That was the most dangerous mistake to make.

He had seen many of his brothers and sisters fall because they loved a human. He swore he would never become like them.

_Somewhere in the back of my mind  
Secretly I know you will find  
Me amongst the blushing and glow  
Deep beyond the things I don't show _

Sarah was sitting in the back of the Impala listening to her ipod. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of a certain angel.

She knew he would never feel the same about her. It was forbidden for him to fall in love.

_Mystery's a beautiful thing  
What a gift a woman can bring  
Never let it out just like that  
Let him slowly figure it out _

Castiel was sitting in a park trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to love her, he didn't want to try to love her.

It was a doomed relationship before it began. He had only known her for a few days.  
_  
How can a flower bloom  
Just over a day?  
And at night  
You gotta let the water drain in _

Sarah could feel her heart break at the thought of her -well Dean's- angel loosing his wings for her. No matter what.

She chose to push the feelings away and hope that it was for the best.

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial _

Castiel was still at the park, watching a few children play tag. He was an angel of god.

He was a soldier.

His mission was to prepare Dean for battle, not fall in love with his best friend.

_You were like a power of nature  
Telepathic beautiful creature  
Understanding all of my weakness  
Patient, loving, knowing you'd reach it _

"It's too dangerous" Sarah whispered. Hoping Castiel could hear her.

Dean and Sam looked behind them to see Sarah looking out the window listening to her ipod.

_Cynical and hurt was just me  
You were never supposed to be  
Part of what I would call amazing  
Took so long to finally see _

She was beautiful. His father had warned him not to get to close, or he will make him fall.

Castiel was positive his father knew how he felt for Sarah.

_  
How can a flower bloom  
Just over a day?  
And at night  
You gotta let the water drain in _

How could she love someone she just met?

How could she love someone that, once this is all over, she'll never see again?

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial _

They both know the risks of what would happen if they acted on impulse.

He just hoped they would make the right choice.

For both their sakes.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanna live- Good Charlotte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was aroud four in the afternoon when they arrived in Nervana.

Sarah moaned as Dean poked her. She didn't want to wake up. She was having a very graphic dream about an angel.

"Dude, she won't wake" Sam stated to Dean.

"Like hell she won't" Dean replied reaching for Sarah's nose and holding it.

Sarah snorted at her sudden lack of air. "Damn you Dean freaking Winchester" She yelled.

Sam and Dean both laughed as they got out of the Impala, Sarah in tow.

"So where are we?" Sarah yawned.

"Nervana Tenessee" Sam replied.

Dean looked at Sam and smirked "Have a nice dream?" He asked innocently.

Sarah stood dead in her tracks "What?"

Dean turned around "Hey Sammy. Someone has a crush on an angel" He laughed.

Sarah walked up to him and punched his shoulder "Go die bitch".

Sam laughed "He already has".

Sarah groaned and followed them into the diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond waitress was walking up to their table to take their orders.

"Some pie. Don't really care what kind" Dean flirted.

Sarah rolled her eyes "A chicken and mayo sandwich"

Sam laughed "Just a salad thanks"

The waiter nodded and went to get their order.

"She's hot" Dean stated.

"She's a skank" Sarah replied.

"You don't even know her" Sam smirked.

Sarah pulled a face.

The waiter walked back up to the table a few minutes later.

Dean put on his most charming smile as she sat down their food.

"Lets say you show me around the town tonight?" Dean smiled.

"Abi in malam rem" The waiter huffed and stormed off.

Dean shook his head "She wants me."

Sam laughed "Yeah, arrested"

Sarah snorted "She's Latin"

Sam looked at her "How'd you know?"

"She said 'To the devil"

Sam and Dean looked at each other

"You don't think?" Sam asked. Perplexed.

"I think alot" Sarah replied.

"This Diner's a seal" Dean stated.

Sarah's eyes widened "They destroy this place, another seal is broken?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Dear peoples,

Firstly, I do enjoy writing as a hobby. And I admit that I am pretty crap at it. = P  
Music is my real passion.....

So then that cleared it up a bit.......

I'm pretty pissed off, By bro is rubbing it in that he's going to Sensation and I'm not...DAMN!!!!

Violent Kiss- Eyes set to kill- LISTEN TO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The three friends sat around the table contiplating this.  
"It wouldn't be the first time........" Sarah absently said.  
Dean looked up at her "What?"  
"The Diner. It might not even be the Diner, It could be something _inside_ the Diner" Sarah cleared up.  
Sam nodded. "You think so?" Dean looked at her with such intensity.  
"Dude, don't look at me like that or I will punch you" Sarah smiled sweetly.  
Sam stiffled a laugh.  
Sarah put her hands on the back of her head and rubbed her cropped brown hair "Why is this so hard?" She yelled, getting looks from the people in the Diner.  
"If I was only a million miles from here" She whispered standing up "To the motel?" She asked the boys.  
"Yeah" Sam said following suit and standing up. They both begun to walk out but stopped when they noticed that Dean wasn't following. Sarah ans Sam spun around to see Dean talking to Castiel.  
Sam walked back past Sarah and over to Dean. Sarah followed shortly after.  
"Sam, Sarah" Castiel greeted. Sam nodded "Castiel". Sarah grinned "Cassie".  
If looks could kill, Sarah would be dead a thousand times by now with the look Castiel was giving her.  
"So what's up?" Sam asked sitting next to Dean.  
"We have found where the other seal is" Castiel stated.  
"Yeah well, so have we" Dean pointed out.  
Castiel gave a confused look. "Have you really?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's right here" Dean smirked.  
Castiel shook his head "No it's not. it's in a school yard. We're not quite sure which one yet"  
Dean rolled his eyes "Well thank heavens we have an angel who freaking knows everything".  
Castiel lent in across the table "You treat me with some respect. Remember, I can throw you back in to the pits of hell" He growled eerly.  
Sarah stepped forward "Oi, where do you get off saying shit like that?" She yelled at Castiel in her London accent.  
Castiel looked up at her, he could see the anger in her eyes "My apologies if I made you angry" He said.  
Sarah huffed "Damn sraight".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I'm off to Buy the second season season of supernatural. I haven't seen it yet. lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks everyone who has either written positive reviews, or those special few who have given me constructive crtisism. = P

The fear ( I don't know)- Lily Allen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sat next to Dean on the bed in the motel room.  
"I'm so frigging bored" She moans standing back up.  
Dean looks up at her "You can give me a hand cleaning these" He said holding up a sawn off shot gun.  
Sarah shook her head and headed to the door "Goin' to the park" she yelled.  
"Don't pimp yourself out" Dean yelled to her retreating back.  
Sarah laughed and closed the door.

The air outside was unusually cold as Sarah walked to the park that was a few blocks away.  
When she arrived, it was supprisingly crowded.  
She sat on a lime green bench and watched the kids playing on the monkey bars.  
"Such fasinating creatures" A voice calmly said next to her.  
She bent her head down and smiled to herself "Cassie" She greeted.  
"It's Castiel. Good afternoon Sarah" Castiel greeted back.  
Sarah continued to look out at the children.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" Castiel suddenly spoke.  
Sarah spun her head around to face him "How'd you know?"  
Castiel looked back at her "I've known for a while. My father told me"  
Sarah gave him a disgusted look "The almighty lord huh. The one who creates life, then takes it away? Yeah. She was my little sister. And your dick of a friend took her away from me"  
Castiel reached out for her hand. "She watches over you. She misses all of you"  
Sarah begun to cry "I should have been there. Then he wouldn't have killed her. I should have protected her" She yelled standing up. Getting looks from the mothers sitting on benches next to them.  
"There was nothing you could do. The lord needed warriors" Castiel tried to explain.  
Sarah collapsed on the bench. Tears all dried up. "She needed me" Sarah whispered.  
Castiel hesitated then pulled her into a hug.  
Sarah hugged him back and buried her head into his neck.

It was several moments before Castiel knew what he was doing and quickly pulled away.  
"Sorry" He apologised "That was invading of me"  
Sarah raised and eyebrow "Righty-o. I'd better get back before Dean of Sam come looking for me with a .44" She smiled and stood up.  
Castiel stood up too. Sarah did something she'd thought she'd never have the guts to do.

She kissed him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I feel I should update because I'm a good person.... Sorry if the characters are OOC. = P

Outta my head (Ay ya ya ya)- Ashlee Simpson.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel was initinally shocked that Sarah had kissed him. But eventually relaxed in her embrace.  
He pulled away "This is wrong. This is a sin" Castiel panted.  
Sarah shook her head and backed off "Okay" She sighed and walked away.  
Castiel didn't miss the hurt in her voice either.  
He was in alot of trouble when he got back.

Sarah begun to walk back to the motel when her mobile rang.  
She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.  
"Hello?" She asked putting the phone up to her ear.  
"Sarah? Where are you?" Dean's voice asked.  
Sarah sighed "I'm walking" Seeing a bar and walking inside.  
"Okay where. We'll come and get you"  
Sarah shook her head "Nah. I just......I just need time to think" And she closed her phone as she walked up to the bartender.

-----------------

Dean threw his phone on his bed in frustration.  
"No luck?" Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop.  
"She's as stubborn as ass" Dean growled sitting down.  
Sam smiled "Well, good news is that I might have found out where the seal is"  
Dean looked up and walked over to Sam "You serious?"  
Sam pointed to his computer and Dean laughed "Cass is going to be estatic".  
"Castiel isn't coming" A rough voice said from the doorway.  
Uriel was standing there with his hands in his pocket.  
Dean turned and faced him "What?"  
Sam stood up "Why not?"  
Uriel walked towards them "You little.....what's the word for people like her...promiscuous friend has corrupted him. He's facing punishment for his sins"  
Sam looked confused "What sins?"  
Dean looked angry.  
"Like I said he has been corrupted by your female mud monkey. Details are unessisary"  
Uriel looked kind of happy at the boy's face's.  
"What did Sarah do to kim?" Dean asked stepping forward.  
Uriel smirked and whispered what had happened in Dean's ear.  
"We knew she liked him, but.....no. She knows what would happen if she acted" Dean stuttered.  
Sam stepped forward "So what's happened to Castiel?"  
"He's been put of the front line. He's been put forward to fight. As punishment for his sin"  
And with that, Uriel was gone.  
"WHAT A DICK!" Dean yelled.

Sam picked up his phone and dialled Sarah's number.  
"Sarah, we need a word"

---------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? God knows I do! lol.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-

Well I'm pretty happy! My Mummy's here (yes I'm 16 and I still call her mummy) = P I burnt my thumb on toast. Don't ask how....

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. xoxox.

Naive- Lily Allen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah put her phone in her pocket and stood up. Stumbling a bit as she had drunk a few too many shots.

"Woah" She gasped as she nearly fell.

The bartender gave sarah a worried look. "Sweetie, do ya want me to call someone?" The nice lady asked.

Sarah shook her head and walked outside. The sun was unusually bright and the air smelt like, well, air.

She looked around and begun to walk in the direction of the motel. Stumbling every now and then.

-------------------------------------

Sam and Dean waited on the bed for Sarah to show up.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Kissing Castiel I mean" Sam suddenly spoke up.

Dean shook his head "She knew what she was doing".

He suddenly stood up and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "I knew this would happen if we brought her along"

Sam looked at his shoes "She's only eighteen. Dean. Remember what you were like back then?"

Dean spun around to look at the door as Sarah stumbled in.

"Hey Deanosaur. Rar" She smiled sitting next to Sam.

"Samasaurus" She nodded.

"Have you been drinking?" Sam asked as Sarah giggled.

"Not much" She replied.

Dean stood in front of her "We know about you and Castiel" He growled.

Sarah looked up at him. Grey eyes meeting green. "How?" She asked quietly. Her happiness noticably gone.

"Uriel payed us a visit. Castiel nearly fell because of you" Dean said right in her face.

Sarah looked shocked "I-I....If I knew what would.." She stuttered.

Dean shook his head "Save it. I knew this would happen. From the day you started travelling with us. Bobby warned me" Dean had begun pacing the room.

Sarah sobered up immidiently "And it's shit like this that makes my life so fucking fantastic" She said sarcastically.

Sam decided that now would be the best to intervine. "Look, guys. We have a seal that needs saving. Dean, she kissed an angel. Big whoop. Get over it. Sarah, you nearly caused an angel to fall. But he didn't. So get over it" Sam sighed.

Dean looked over at Sarah "Sorry" He mumbled.

Sarah gave a faint smile "Yeah. me too".

Sarah straigtened up "Lets go kill some demons baby" She laughed.

Dean and Sam laughed along too. Following Sarah out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Horray I got myself a beta -Happy dance-

Random fact- My Ipods about to run out of battery.

Burn- Jessica Mauboy

-------------------------------------------

Dean, Sam and Sarah arrived at a small primary school around twenty minutes after leaving the hotel.

"Aww, arn't they cute" Sarah awed at the small children playing in the yerd as she followed Sam and Dean into the school building.

Sam turned around and smiled at Sarah.

"What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders, Sam shook his head and turned back around.

All three of them walked into reception and saw a little plump lady (Who was wearing a little too much lipstick) in a short flowery dress with short blond curly hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked them.

Dean smiled and held up an I.D card "Hi, I'm Jason Weston from the State Education Board. These are my collegues Haylee Farnham and Daniel Grey. It's just an assesment of the school. You know, see where you stand in mark wise" Dean gave her one of his heart melting smiles, and the lady blushed a deep red.

Sarah snorted and turned around as not to laugh.

Dean gleared at her then turned back to the still blushing lady. "U-Um yeah. Do you want me to show you around?" She asked.

Dean smiled again "No thank you. I'm sure my collegues and I wont get lost" And with that, the lady buzzed them through and they were off.

As soon as the door closed, Sarah let out a laugh "You're an idiot Dean Winchester" She laughed.

"And why is that _Haylee_?" He emphesised on the last word.

"That poor lady was putty in your greasy hands" She smiled.

Dean shrugged "It's not my fault I'm so attractive and handsome" He smirked winking at Sarah.

"Sorry sweetie. My heart belongs elsewhere" Sarah said mockingly putting a hand on her heart.

Now it was Sam's turn to snort.

"Yeah to an angel. Who, might I add, is fighting on the front line of a war. Because someone can't keep her tounge to herself" Dean argued.

Sarah rolled her eyes "Oh don't start"

Sam nodded "Agreed"

Dean looked between the two.

Sam opened a door "Gym?" He suggested.

Sarah nodded "Never liked gym. Just the teacher. Mr Trevors. Now he was something" She blabbled on as she followed the boys into the gym.

Sam looked around "Pretty big" He stated.

Dean looked down at the floor and followed the lines.

"What ya doin?" Sarah called to him.

Dean shook his head as he hit a wall "Maybe it isn't here?" He suggested.

Sarah looked at the small lights on the wall and noticed they were flickering "Now either that light has a short circut, or we have incoming" She pointed to the light.

"Crap" Dean sighed pulling out a small gun.

Sam and Sarah followed suit.

In seconds there were at least eight demons in the gym.

"Sarah. Barracade the door so no kids can get in" Sam ordered at Sarah.

She nodded and ran to the door and locked it. then she ran into the store room and grabbed a few large bins full of objects.

"Well well well. If it isn't the gods little warrior" A purple haired female demon smirked.

"Yeah and if it isn't a pain in my ass" Dean retaliated.

A male demon walked up to Sarah and grabbed her from behind. She screamed to Sam and dean.

They both spun around and shot the demon right between the eyes, just missing Sarah.

"God damn it Dean. Scare the shit out of me much" She panted.

There were a few snickers from the remaining demons. Then the doors flew open.

Sam Dean and Sarah looked over at the doors to see Uriel and........

"Castiel?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

Castiel nodded and walked over to the demons.

"Leave now" He ordered.

"Or face your death" Uriel finished.

The demons laughed "God sends his best soldiers huh? We could wipe the lot of you in no time" A girl with long brown hair smiled.

Sarah's lip curled. "Ty it" She growled holding her gun up.

"Look who it is. Sarah Burrows. Mummy and Daddy say hi. Even jacinta. She screams your name so often" The same demon laughed.

A single tear made a track down her right cheek.

"Remember how you wished you died. Kids can be so cruel. They called you all sorts after your mummy died. Remember when you used to cry yourself to sleep at night. Remember how you sliced your arm to bits because you wanted the pain to stop?" The demon taunted.

Sarah raised the gun to become level with the demon's head, then pulled the trigger.

Sam and Dean just stared at her. Uriel nodded. And Castiel could feel his heart breaking for her.

"Does anyone eles want to start me?" Sarah yelled.

In seconds, the whole gym was cleared out, except for Uriel, Sam, Castiel and Dean.

"Sarah.." Sam started, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah turned and faced him. Her eyes were full of tears that she was clearly holding back.

She shook her head and ran out of the building and back to the impala.

"She needs saving" Castiel mumbled to Uriel.

Uriel looked at Castiel "You care about the mud-monkey?" He asked.

Castiel nodded "She's unique. I can't put my finger on it why?" He looked at the gym wall.

Dean walked over smirking "Yeah, but I bet you'd like to" He laughed walking out with Sam in tow.

Castel let a small smile pull at his face before flying home.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks heaps to someone who helped me get back on my toes for this story..

She knows who she is! lol

xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was sitting on the bonnet of the Impala, waiting for sam and Dean to walk out.

As soon as Sam saw her, he went sprinting over to her.  
"Sarah" He breathed out.

Sarah looked up at him, tears still pouring from her grey eyes.

"What did he mean back there?" Sam asked, looking behind him to see Dean walking over to them both.  
Sarah faced Dean "What do you mean?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

Sam looked over next to him to his older brother "When the demon said that you were taking slices out your arm"

Sarah looked down at the ground. Slowly, she pulled up her jumper. In neat little rows, there were faint scars.  
"I blamed myself" She whispered as she saw the shocked look on Sam and Deans face.

"We had no idea Sar" Sam gasped.  
Dean still hadn't said a word. He was actually starting to frighten Sarah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how did the demons know that we were going to be there?" Sarah asked once they were all back in the motel room.  
Dean shrugged "Beats the hell outta me. All I know is that we need to get out of here"

Sam looked over at his brother " Do you think it was Lillith?"

Dean looked at the younger Winchester "Do you think she knows we're here?"  
Sam shook his head "Don't think so"

Sarah looked between the two boys "Are you finished?" She asked as she pulled on another jumper.

Sam looked at her "Yeah, going somewhere?"

Dean looked at his friend "Need a hand with that?" He asked amused as she tried to pull on her runners.

"Nope, Just.....didn't realise they were alive. That's all" She smiled.

Sam grinned as she, with one final tug, got her shoe on.

"Right, going out" Sarah smiled as she walked out the door.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl" Dean pointed out.

Sam sat down at his laptop, nodding to himself.

He couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

Heh, I feel lame......

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah wondered absently around the streets. Thinking of todays events.  
What Sam and Dean had heard from that demon, she would have gave anyting for them not to find out.  
Now they were definatly going to treat her differently for sure.

It wasn't bad enough that she had kissed Dean's angel, but now she had to put up with Sam giving her sympathetic glances every five minutes.  
"Why do you keep torturing me like this?" She yelled at the sky.  
"Because he hates you" A voice said behind her.

Sarah spun around, there stood Ruby, in all her glory.  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be Ruby?" Sarah glared.  
Ruby walked forward. "Why, when I can piss you off"  
Sarah smirked "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
Now it was Ruby's time to smirk " Because, you have something. Something I want"

Ruby walked forward. Over towards Sarah.  
"What do I have?" Sarah asked.  
"Dean's angel" Ruby stated.

Sarah felt her stomach drop.  
"He's not mine. Never will be either" Sarah stepped back a little.  
Ruby laughed "You're kidding right. Everyone knows, demons and angels, what Castiel feels for you. That he nearly died trying to stand up for you against his father"  
Sarah's stomach dropped further.  
"What?" She heard herself whisper.  
"So I have figured, that if you're in trouble. Castiel will come down to help you." Ruby figured.

"Well, that's bad luck for you isn't it. 'Cause he doesn't feel that way about me" Sarah yelled.  
Ruby lunged forward and punched Sarah in the face.  
Sarah stood up, blood dripping from her nose.  
"He's not coming" She gasped, wiping her nose.  
Ruby smiled and punched Sarah again. This time it was in her chest.  
Sarah was immediently winded.

"C'mon angel. Come help you obsession. Before I finish her off" Ruby yelled to the sky.

Sarah shook her head "He doesn't feel that way about me Rub" Sarah stood up, a little shakey on her feet though.

Sarah wakled over to Ruby and kicked her in the stomach.  
Ruby went flying into the side of a building.  
"Keep away from Sam" Sarah whispered in her ear and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight with Ruby really had taken it out of Sarah. She was currently inside a public toilet, trying to assess the extent of the damage.  
"Do you believe now?" She heard a familiar voice ask.  
"What? That I'm going to get my ass kicked by Sam's lover. Who also happens to be a demon. Yeah, I believe" Sarah sarcastically snapped.  
She turned around to come face to face with Castiel.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked moving around him to exit the toilet.  
Castiel walked beside her, easily matching her pace.

"I needed to speak with you" He stated.  
"Yeah well, you're speaking to me now" Sarah said. She was not in a good mood.  
Castiel noticed her mood " What are you angry about?"  
Sarah quickly turned around to face him.  
"Oh, okay. What am I angry about? I just got my ass kicked" She yelled.  
Castiel still didn't move his face.  
"I have a broken rib" She said quietly "And it hurts"  
Castiel moved forward. He hesitantly moved his hands and lifted up Sarah's shirt.

"Is it painful?" He asked, curious.  
"What the hell do you think?" Sarah snapped, tugging her shirt away from his hands.  
Castiel watched as she walked away from him.

At that moment, he was the most confused angel on the planet.


	15. Chapter 15

I think this is my second last chapter peoples!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah painfully walked back to the small motel room that she was sharing with Dean and Sam.  
She slowly turned the knob on the door and walked in to an unusual scene.

Sam and Dean were sitting on two seperate chairs next to one another, and Castiel and Uriel were standing in front of them.  
Uriel was the first to notice Sarah had walked into the room. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Burrows"

If Castiel noticed that she had entered the room, he sure didn't show it.  
Sarah took a seat on the bed and looked up at the two angels.

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding her rib as it was causing her pain.  
Castiel now looked up at her, he looked a bit worried for her.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, noticing her rib.  
"I'll tell you later" She shrugged off Dean by giving him a glance at Sam.

Sam was the first to speak after a moments silence.  
"So Lilith is back in town is she? Well, we're going to have to stop her" Sam stood up and pulled out a knife.  
Dean stood up and put his hands on Sam's chest "Woah woah woah there big fella. Let's not rush into anything"  
Sarah stood up "I agree with Sam. She needs to be stopped"

Uriel was mumbling something to Castiel. He had a perplexed look on his face.  
"No" Castiel growled a moment later.  
Uriel looked furious "We all know Castiel. But this is the only way to stop her"  
Castiel looked from Uriel then to Sarah.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.  
Uriel looked over at Castiel who still hasn't torn his gaze from Sarah.  
"The ultimate sacrifice. The blessed child" Uriel looked over at Sarah "Your best friend"  
Sarah's face dropped "What?"  
Castiel now looked down at the ground.

Dean caught on to what Uriel was talking about "No, You can't. She's still a kid"  
Sam looked extreamly confused "What's he talking about?"  
Dean looked at Sarah "They want to make Sarah fight on the front line."  
Sam looked shocked "They want to WHAT? How can you make this poor girl..." Sam started  
"..I'll do it" Sarah interrupted.  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Sarah.  
"What? I said I'll do it. I could save the world dude" She shrugged then turned to look at Castiel "So, Where do I go?"  
Sarah smiled at him.

All Castiel could do was listen as his heart began to thump in his ears.


	16. Chapter 16

LAST CHAPTER!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I love you all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Castiel and Uriel had said that they would meet Sam, Dean and Sarah at an abandoned werehouse in an hour's time.  
They had both felt that Sam and Dean would want to talk to Sarah without the two angels in the room.

"What are you thinking?" Dean yelled pacing the room.  
Sarah just sat motionless on the bed staring at her hands.  
Sam put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the eighteen year old.  
"This needs to be done" Sarah mumbled.  
"No it doesn't Sarah. We can find a way around it. Just. Please don't do this" Dean begged.

Sarah looked up into Deans green eyes. "I need to do this. Please let me do this Dean"  
Dean looked torn between his reply.  
He looked away and walked to his car "Are you two coming or not?" He yelled. Obvious hurt in his voice.  
Sarah looked up at Sam "I'm so sorry Sam" She whispered giving him a hug.  
Sam had silent tears trailing down his cheeks "I understand why you need to"

They both parted and Sam wiped away his tears. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
Sarah nodded, all colour drained from her face "More then I'll ever be" She replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around twenty minutes, and a silent car trip, later. All three hunters had arrived at the werehouse.  
Inside it was dark and gloomy. Sarah could only just make out two figures, which she assumed was Castiel and Uriel, standing in the middle of the concrete floor.  
"Glad you could make it" Uriel yelled to her.  
Sarah rolled her eyes "Glad I could be here chuckles" She sarcastically yelled back.

Dean snorted beside her. Sarah looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Thank you. For everything" She whispered to him.  
Sam looked down at the ground "Sammy" That was all she needed to say to him. He understood what she had ment. Both Sam and Dean walked out of the werehouse. Not wanting to leave, but knowing they had to.

Sarah walked over at Castiel and Uriel.  
"Ladies" She nodded.  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Castiels mouth.  
Uriel growled at her.  
"So how do you know they're coming?" Sarah asked.  
Castiel looked at her. He could sense the fear radiating off of the girl standing next to him.  
"We just know" Uriel replied.

Seconds later, around a hundred demons appeared.  
One of them were Lillith.  
"Oh shit" Sarah mumbled.  
"I thought it would be just us Lillith?" Castiel stated.  
Lillith smiled a creepy smile "Oh, I thought you would double cross me Cass" She smiled.  
Castiel looked very pissed "Send away your demons. Or else" He growled.  
"Or else what?" Lillith asked innocently.

"Or else we shall lay you to waste" Castiel stood perfectly still in his spot.  
Sarah took this as her queue to step forward and make herself known.  
"Well if it isn't the blessed child" Lillith snarled.  
Sarah smiled and waved "Hello. So what is this 'Blessed Child' thing. Anyway?" She asked, still smiling.

Lillith didn't say a word. Just continued to stare down Sarah.  
Without any warning, Uriel lunged forward and begun to attack the demons, Castiel following suit seconds later.  
Lillith bailed on Sarah "You know that I'm going to hang your insides from the stakes of hell. Your head is going to implode. Then, we're going to do it all over again. You know why? Because in hell. You can never die" Lillith giggled.

Sarah lunged forward with a knife that she had stolen from Sam and Dean hours before.  
Lillith ducked and flung her across the room. Sarah had landed with a sickening crunch.  
"Not putting up much of a fight now. Are we?" Lillith smirked.

Sarah slowly got up from where she had fallen. That broken rib wasn't helping much either.  
Lillith walked over to Sarah. In her hand was a knife, the very knife she was holding moments before.  
"This isn't any fun. You're boring" Lillith stated and plunged the knife into Sarah's stomach.

Castiel heard a scream. A scream he had only heard once before. He turned to the direction of it and saw Sarah drop.  
His eyes widened and he ran over to her now bleeding body that was slumped against a wall.

Lillith just smiled at the angel and dissapeared. Along with the last three demons that were alive.  
Castiel knelt down next to Sarah. Uriel just stood back in the distance and watched in shock as his brother knelt next to this woman.

Sarah smiled up at Castiel "Did we win?" She asked.  
Castiel couldn't bring himself to speak. So he just settled with a nod.  
"I'm dying man. This is quite painful" She tried to joke. Castiel wasn't having it. He didn't like seeing the one he loved in pain.  
"What's it like? On the other side?" She asked.  
Castiel shook his head "You're not going to die. I have always loved you" He stated. He put two fingers on her forehead.

The last thing Sarah saw before the darkness consumed her, was a smiling angel. The one she had loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah Burrows, eighteen years of age. Had woken in her bed, sweating and panting.  
"Woah" She gasped.  
She had felt movement next to her. She looked down to see the figure of a man.  
That dream had felt so real.

She walked out into the kitchen and looked out the window. There stood a man, dark hair. Wearing a suit and trenchcoat. Staring at her intensivley.  
She smiled to herself. Maybe that dream was as real as she thought.

Just maybe......


End file.
